


Ladrien June 2018

by FanaticKay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June, Ladrien Summer, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticKay/pseuds/FanaticKay
Summary: A compilation of Ladrien one-shots for the month of June.





	1. Day One: Accidental Reveal

She had become routine for Adrien, the one constant he could look forward to in his life: Ladybug. 

It all started with him opening a window. He was sick. A sore throat, blocked nose, headache and all. His father, of course, blamed the public school environment, stating it was a “breeding ground for germs and disease.” Adrien had been left to his devices, Nathalie only coming in to give him meals and make sure he took his medication. He hadn’t gone to school in two days, and though Plagg was relishing in the time off, the model was going crazy. The stuffiness in his room was too much to bear. His window swung open at the touch of a button, permitting the refreshing breeze of a cool night to enter. She dropped by for the first time, just to say hello. 

He continued to leave his window open, in hope of her return. His patience was rewarded three days later. It quickly became routine for Adrien to see the superheroine twice a week for a chat, to play a game, or sometimes even silent cuddles with a movie. Plagg would often tease him about it in the morning, but he paid the kwami no mind. Instead, the boy would often find himself remembering how her hair tickled his chin and the way she would play with his hands, skin tingling from the reminder of her touch. 

If Ladybug was anything, she was consistent. She always arrived at the same time, 9:15 pm on the dot, and left by 11:30. Adrien was always prepared for her comings. He double checked his room was clean, no evidence of his Ladybug shrine was visible, and most importantly, made sure Plagg was out of sight with enough Camembert to feed an army. Everything was going extremely well, almost too well. Adrien was beginning to believe that Lady Luck was transferring some of her good fortunes to him. But of course, as Adrien’s life was, all good things had to come to an end. That would explain why Ladybug was in his room looking at him and Plagg wide-eyed in disbelief.

He didn’t know she was going to come early today. As per usual, he had patrol before her arrival. He completed his loop around the City of Lights at 8:45 pm sharp, giving him plenty of time to check his room for any last-minute disasters before his Lady arrived. When he dropped into his semi-clean bedroom, the blond rushed around, stuffing some forgotten clothes into his closet to hang later. Releasing his transformation, Adrien handed his kwami some foul-smelling cheese which the greedy god gobbled up.

“Prepping for the arrival of your girlfriend?” Plagg asked in between bites.

Adrien blushed, “She’s not my girlfriend, Plagg.”

“Mm, whatever you say.” The god nestled himself in his chosen’s hair, appreciating the warmth while he could. If the boy listened closely, he could hear the rumble in Plagg’s chest.

Adrien settled himself on his couch and closed his eyes, patiently waiting for Ladybug’s arrival. Before he knew it, he was lulled into a sweet dreamland filled with the images of his Lady and delectable pastries. 

He wearily opened his eyes when he heard the soft thud of Ladybug’s landing. He felt the couch shift as she sat down next to his legs. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Bonsoir, Ladybug.” He yawned and stretched.

“Go back to sleep kid. She’s not due for another ten minutes,” he heard the soft, sleepy grumble of his kwami’s voice.

“Plagg, she’s already here,” Adrien mumbled out, before realizing his situation.

Ladybug shrieked, backing away to the opposite side of the white couch. “Y-you? How could it be you? How have I been so blind!” She said aloud, a stuttering and rambling mess. 

“My Lady, I can expla-,” she cut him off before he could continue.

“He’s been in my bedroom! Chat Noir was in my bedroom, so that means Adrien was in my bedroom. Oh gosh, he’s teased me about my crush on himself!” Ladybug continued on, hugging her knees and hiding her red face.

Adrien felt he had been struck between the eyes when the revelation of Ladybug’s identity dawned on him. “Ma- Marinette?”

This brought her attention back to the model. “Chaton?” Nothing could prepare the girl for the stupid, Chat-like grin on her crush’s face.

“So,” he winked at her, “I have to say, I’m pretty sure I quite like that this cat was let out of its bag, my Lady.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He couldn’t even begin to describe his joy when a light pink dusted her cheeks.


	2. Day Two: Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Adrien is forced to babysit his younger cousin, Felix?

How Adrien was roped into babysitting one Felix Agreste, he still wasn’t sure. His father’s brother had dropped by today and miraculously convinced (forced) Gabriel to take a personal day to catch up. Before Adrien knew it, a five-year-old boy was placed into his arms with instruction from his father to take care of him. With that, both adults walked out of the house for lunch. 

The model stood in the cold foyer, unsure of what to do. Felix looked up at him expectantly, though in Adrien’s opinion it was a bit judgmental. He put the boy down and crouched next to him, figuring out what to say. C’mon, Agreste. It’s just a little kid. Can’t be that hard, you were a kid once!   
“So, Felix, what do you want to do?” he asked, leading his cousin to his room. The gray-eyed boy shrugged, both hands stuffed into his pockets as he entered Adrien’s room. Adrien tried again, “What do you like to do?” Again, a shrug was his response. Adrien suppressed a sigh. It was going to be a long afternoon. 

He tried everything. Playing piano? Shake of the head. Video games? A simple ‘no’ was let out. Foosball? Nope. Coloring? Negative. Drawing? Reading? Movies? Nu-uh, nada, no way. Whatever Adrien suggested, the younger boy seemed to shoot it down. At this point, he was half-considering turning into Chat Noir then and there, secret identities be damned, to have some emotion appear on Felix’s face. 

Out of options, Adrien led the boy back down the marble staircase and through the heavy doors. The warm, summer breeze greeted them. They walked around the massive house, across the perfectly landscaped grounds, until they reached the back. Felix’s eyes seemed to light up at the sight ahead of him. A gorgeous flower garden resided next to a koi pond behind the Agreste estate. Groups of roses, cowslips, poppies, daisies, and lily of the valleys, adorned the carefully crafted area. Koi fish splashed around happily in their home. 

Adrien took the scene in, tears pricked his eyes. The more he looked, the more he could see the shadow of his mother in the garden. Her blonde hair would be pulled back into a ponytail, though a few stubborn pieces still made their way in front of her face. Those green eyes would be sparkling with determination, ready to take out any pesky weeds trying to infiltrate her masterpiece. Her laugh echoed in his head recalling the time he tried to pull out a rather tenacious weed and ended up flat on his bottom, the plant still stood strong. 

Felix tugged on his pant leg, gray eyes piercing into his green ones. Adrien shook his head and blinked back the tears. “This used to be my mom’s favorite place,” he explained, though he knew the younger boy wouldn’t understand. Gratefully, Felix accepted the response and started to explore around the koi pond. He sat down near the edge and looked up at the sky. A few moments later, Adrien joined him. 

“What’s that?” Felix startled his older cousin, breaking the silence. A little finger pointed to a red and black figure approaching the roof of a building opposite of them. Adrien squinted, already knowing exactly what ‘that’ was. 

“That’s Ladybug,” he stood up, using his hand as a makeshift visor to make sure his mind wasn’t playing a trick on him. He worried that perhaps the city was in danger and waved his arms to get her attention. Using her yo-yo, she swung over and perched herself on the fence before jumping down in a crouch position. 

“Bonjour,” she smiled at them, standing effortlessly. “How are you?”

“Hi! We- we’re great, yeah,” Adrien stuttered out. “How about you? Is everything okay? No stray akumas, right?”

She chuckled and Adrien swore he heard the voice of a thousand angels. “Nothing to worry about, the city is safe and sound.” 

While the teenagers were talking, Felix had snuck up behind Adrien, curious of the commotion. He peeked out from his ‘safety wall.’

“And who’s this?” Ladybug crouched down so she was eye-level with the younger Agreste.

Adrien jumped when he realized the boy was right behind him. “Oh, this is my younger cousin, Felix. I’m babysitting him while our fathers are out. Felix, this is Ladybug.”

“Nice to meet you, Felix,” she smiled warmly.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Felix grinned at her. It was the first pure emotion had seen on him all day.

Needless to say, the two hit it off perfectly. Felix laughed and talked with her, about anything and everything. They examined flowers, watched butterflies, and cloud gazed together, pointing out ridiculous shapes. It gave a chance for Adrien to look at her and truly see her.

As Chat Noir, he rarely saw the relaxed, fun side of his partner. Watching her then, she got more beautiful by the second. He fell in love with the way her smile reached his eyes. He was mesmerized by the splash of freckles artfully splayed across her nose and cheeks. Her bluebell eyes seemed to sparkle even more than usual. Her lips were a gorgeous shade of pink. Her button nose became cuter by the second. It was then Adrien realized how hard he really fell for her. He had planned their whole future together, for crying out loud! And the interactions she had with Felix couldn’t help but confirm his suspicions of her being a great mother one day.


	3. Day Three: Kwami Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Adrien had Tikki and Marinette got Plagg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, gosh! I'm so sorry this is late. The last few days have been really hectic. Please enjoy!

Panth ère Noire couldn’t explain why she was crouched on the roof adjacent to the Agreste estate.

 

Marinette had grown frustrated with her history homework for the night. Plagg was of no help, despite the fact he had  _ lived _ through all of it. Talk about unfair. She tried squinting angrily at her tablet, hoping if she looked stern enough, the homework would complete itself. With no such luck, she had had enough. She suddenly pushed back from her desk in her chair and dramatically spun in a circle. “It’s useless, Plagg.”

 

“Pfft, I know. Why care about history when you can care about cheese?” the lazy kwami replied, watching his chosen from the daybed she had made him. The reply earned him a scoff with a smile, as well as an affectionate pet under his chin. A small purr erupted from his chest. 

 

“How about a quick run around the city? It always helps me clear my mind,” Marinette proposed. Plagg grunted in approval, stretching before floating in front of her. With a quick ‘Plagg, transformez-moi!’, she was off into the night. 

 

The cool wind hit her face like a breath of fresh air, rejuvenating her. She pounced from roof to roof, the weight of her homework releasing with each landing. Dashing across housetops, she settled herself across from the home of her crush, Adrien Agreste. Even with the thought of his name, blood rushed to her cheeks. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Well done, Adrien,” Tikki chirped as her charge finished his Chinese assignments.

 

Adrien smiled, scratching the top of her head with a finger. “Thanks, Tikki. Or should I say ‘xièxiè,’” he joked, getting a giggle out of the spotted kwami. 

 

He stretched his limbs, attempting to push away the stiffness from sitting. The model wandered towards the windows with Tikki cuddled in the nape of his neck. He gazed out into the night, squinting when he saw a figure lurking in the shadows. His heart skipped a beat. “Is that. . .  Panth ère Noire?” Tikki nodded in affirmative and was quick to go hide within the depths of her chosen’s room. 

 

Adrien watched as his crush looked over at his window, gave a small wave, and leaped over. His heart accelerated with each meter she traveled. 

 

Her hair was down as it usually was, straight and sleek. The round, black ears were visible, the cloth twitching with the sounds of the city. Her suit was a variation of blacks, cleverly blended together. Knee-high boots and a stylish cloth belt tied her look together. 

She knocked on his window seeking permission to enter. Adrien practically flew to the controls of the window and opened it for her. She dropped down from the ledge gracefully and smiled up at him. “H- hi.”

 

Adrien couldn’t stop the stupid grin that formed on his face. “Hi.”


End file.
